Thromboembolism from carotid atherosclerotic plaque is a major cause of mortality and morbidity from stroke. Plaques that are most likely to cause thromboembolism may exhibit high-risk features such as stenosis, large plaque burden, intraplaque hemorrhage (IPH) and juxtaluminal calcification (JCA). Features of the above high-risk features have been obtainable separately using magnetic resonance MR imaging technologies. Stenosis is the reduction in artery lumen size relative to the normal lumen size expected at that location and can be indicative of plaque size at that location. Plaque burden is a direct measurement of plaque size and is independent of stenosis measurement. IPH is blood or blood constituents within the plaque and is indicative of advanced atherosclerotic disease. While calcification can exist in many locations within the plaque, JCA refers to calcification which is adjoining the lumen. JCA can potentially cause thromboembolism. Recently a phase-sensitive inversion-recovery (IR) based sequence called Simultaneous Non-contrast Angiography and IntraPlaque Hemorrhage (SNAP) MRI was developed to simultaneously image stenosis and IPH. While SNAP MRI is sufficient for measuring stenosis and imaging IPH, further improvements are desired to identify other high risk plaque features such as juxtaluminal calcification (JCA) and large plaque burden.